


A feather in the wind

by Fionir



Series: Fragments of a world [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionir/pseuds/Fionir
Summary: Genji returns from a journey of self-discovery, that started as a mission for revenge.





	A feather in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> To practice my english wirting I decided to translate a collection of Overwatch related shorts I wrote (and will write as the collection grows).  
> If you have tips regarding my wording or simply find mistakes, that alter the meaning or make things difficult to understand, please feel free to point them out.  
> I read and listen to English a lot, but i don't have many opportunities to actually get to write or talk.

The man’s head stayed bowed, as his body left behind the countless stairs leading up to the temple nearly without a noise. He barely noticed the low humming inside of him anymore, even in the unearthly silence of this place. He performed the ritual handwashing and knelt before the gate.

In the way he left, he was a disgrace for the teachings he had been offered here. Like a feather in the wind he had let himself be carried away by his anger and yet he had found his way back, to ask for forgiveness. His journey had taught him that forgiveness always had to start inside oneself.

Behind his mask, he closed his eyes in meditation and let the pictures of the past circle his mind. He had gone out to demand justice, a revenge he longed for since he became the man he was now, and the machine. He travelled alone, following his target and lurking for an opportunity and when it finally came, he realized that even revenge wouldn't heal his inner turmoil.

It wouldn’t change the past and it was a foolish desire for justice that only the gods could lend. And they already did, that he realized while following Hanzo’s steps.

Much like himself, his brother was no longer the man he once knew. He too never forgave himself for what he had become.

And that’s how the wind brought him back here, to his master’s doorstep, hoping for the same forgiveness he had lend his brother.

 

“Genji” He recognized the Omnic’s electronic speech output by cadence alone. Floating as always Tekhartha Zenyatta stood in the air before him, slowly lowering himself to sit across from him.

“I beg for forgiveness, master”, he pledged his request, his head bowed low enough for his helmet to touch the ground. He had never been an easy student, not as a Shimada and not as a… patient. He had been given more than most could ever hope to have and still it took him a lot of time to understand the value of it all.

“How did your journey unfold, Genji?” the monk asked and nodded benevolently as the man lifted his gaze. With the Omnic the cyborg had no qualms to wear his mask, even though they were close. It was a part of what he was now and accepting that had always been the aspiration of Zenyatta’s teachings. “I found my brother.” He reported and stopped to pick the right words. “And I saw myself in him. He no longer is the I once knew. He is no longer the man that left me to die. His own faults have changes him as much as me.”

Zenyatta fell quiet. The monk always knew when it was time to let silence speak for itself, an art his pupil hadn’t grasped yet.  “I granted my forgiveness, my wrath vanished.” “No longer merely a feather, the fan finds its purpose.”  Zenyatta spoke on of his many idioms; most of them still riddles to be decrypted by Genji. “This gate stand open for you, Genji, whenever you want to pass it”, the monk added and floated himself of the ground once more.

“This journey has taught you a great lesson. No one else would have been able to unveil it to you, thus your departure was the right way”, Zenyatta explained and waited until Genji stood at his side before moving on. The temple was sparely occupied, away from everything else in this world. Even the monks nowadays preferred living closer to it. “But still, I regret the things I said to you, master” Genji replied walking beside the Omnic in a relaxed pace. “And that is the only thing required for forgiveness”, Zenyatta answered and led Genji into one of the buildings, were a few incents were burning and warm, comforting smell of jasmine and fir filled the air.

“Let us meditate”, Zenyatta invited, “in the morning, we will leave the temple for a new journey.” Genji stopped in wonder as the Omnic already settled down onto the straw mats on the ground.

Had his master known he’d return? He wouldn’t be surprised if so.

 


End file.
